


Steven's Deception

by Induckening



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Death, Depression, Emptiness, False realities, Fear, Insanity, Mania, Multi-Writer Project, PG - 13, PTSD, Reality, Regeret, Remorse, Shattering - Freeform, accidental murder, emotional distress, going crazy, pyschosis, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Induckening/pseuds/Induckening
Summary: No Escape From Reality.Steven tries to create a fake reality where everything is fine.Everything is not fine.Especially when you accidentally hurt everyone you love.Written by Induckening (Steeb), GravityUniverse, LakeGuy, and BlossomsParadise.Part One Finale Soon.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 31
Kudos: 14





	1. Beach City

Steven wakes up in his bed, happier than ever.

"Oh man! Today is going to be a WONDERFUL day!" Steven says in excitement.

He checks his phone, seeing that the weather forecast was going to be just right!

Suddenly, he got a call.

It was none other than Connie.

Good Morning Steven! How are you doing?" Asked Connie through the phone.

"Very good! As a matter of fact, I feel great!" Exclaims Steven.

"That's Awesome! I have something to tell you by the way." Connie states.

"And what might that be?" Steven asks, confused.

"I kind of want to have another date.." Connie Marvelled.

Steven blushed in complete shock.

"Well, uh, what do you mean another date ``? Stammered Steven.

"Remember a few weeks ago when you sang that beautiful song to me where we first met?" Chuckled Connie.

"Of course! Why would I even forget?" Muttered Steven.

"What you did was really beautiful… and I want to keep having these little picnics with you." Blushed Connie.

"With pleasure! If that's what you absolutely want, of course." Steven studders.

Connie Blushed.

"Don't worry, we'll be together even after you turned huge again," Connie said.

Steven's expression went from dumbstruck to emotionless.

"What? What did you just say, Connie?" Thundered Steven.

"I said that I really want to keep having these little picnics with you" Connie replied, puzzled.

"Right, right. Sorry about that, just zoned out for a second." Steven blurted out.

"Alrighty then. See you.. tonight?" Connie asked.

"Sure! Same spot?" Steven replied.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect!" Connie states.

"See ya there then, Bye!" Steven hangs up.

"It truly is the best day of your life, Steven."

He walks down the stairs into the living room.

He finds Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl sitting at the table.

"Good morning, my favorite gems in this entire universe!"Said Steven, in a joyful tone.

"Well good morning sleepyhead, how are you today?" Asks Amethyst.

"Better than ever! I have a feeling today is going to be one of my best!" Replies Steven.

"Oh, Steven! I got your protein shake ready!" Shouts Garnet.

"Well, that's just extraordinary! You guys really are the best!" Steven Replies.

"Anytime Steven," Pearl says.

Steven drank his protein shake as he suited up getting ready to go outside.

"Well, I'll be going out now! It's a sunny day, and I obviously want to spend it outside!" Steven explains.

"Alright, Steven! Don't forget to pet Cat Steven before you leave!" Pearl Chuckled.

He'd pet Cat Steven and then go out.

He'd get in his car and drive.

"Good morning Beach City!" Steven yelled as he drove past by the Big Donut.

"Top of the mornin' to ya Steven!" Former Mayor Dewey yelled back.

"You too Dewey!" Steven yelled back again.

He drove through Beach city happily, knowing that the day was perfect.

He noticed Lars and Sadie together walking down the street.

Sadie! Lars! What a surprise!" Steven exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Steven!

"I thought you and Sadie were over! I thought you went into space with the Off-Colors! I thought Sadie was with SHEP!" Steven shouted frantically.

Sadie and Lars laughed.

"Aha! Steven! You're so funny. I returned from space a week ago!" Lars laughed.

"Yeah! I and Lars have been an item for a year now! Also, who's Shep?" Asked Sadie.

"Oh sorry, I must have my memory a bit messed up today. My apologies!" Steven stammered.

"Well, we'll see you soon Steven! Bye!" Lars said.

Steven continued his trip to Little Homeschool.

As he pulled into Little Homeschool, he clearly noticed all of the gems gathered up at the entrance, ready for Steven's arrival.

Little Larimar ran up to Steven's window.

"Oh, Steven! Are you ready for the Gem Trip?" Little Larimar asked.

"Of course I am! I just need to head over to my office to get some stuff." Steven replied.

"Alright, Steven! I'll wait right here for you!" Little Larimar exclaimed.

Steven continued driving to the back of Little Homeschool, where his office was.

He stopped his car and got out.

He walked up the stairs to his 20x20 office.

"Ahhh. This really is the best day of my life so far." Steven said as he slumped into his chair, and relaxed.

Suddenly, on his radio, came a transmission.

STEVEN?! STEVEN ARE YOU THERE? WHO'S DOING THIS TO YOU? STEVEN? STEVEN PLEASE ANSWER US! STE- ***static***

Steven glared in shock at the radio.

"What?"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Note! Take this as a prologue. The next chapters will be larger in length and content.


	2. The Gem Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes on a trip with the Homeschool Gems.

STEVEN?! STEVEN ARE YOU THERE? WHO’S DOING THIS TO YOU? STEVEN? STEVEN PLEASE ANSWER US! STE- ***static***

“...”

“What?”

Steven stared at the radio in pure shock.

He reached for the radio, turning it off.

“I can’t do this.” Steven groaned.

“Not today.”

____________________________

New chapter dropping Sunday!

Sorry for the delay, but I was busy this week.

He got up from his seat and went to his bathroom.

“I AM NOT DOING THIS.” He shouted.

“NOT TODAY. NOT TODAY.” He kept repeating.

He flashed pink for a second, before exhaling.

“Not today, Steven.” He said as he splashed water onto his face.

“Not today.”

He smiled happily and left his bathroom.

He left his office and came to see blue lace agate standing outside his door.

“Steven! You’re late by.. 5 minutes!” Shouted the Agate.

“Wait, I AM?!” Steven asked in shock.

“Yep, correct.” The agate replied.

“Oh dear, I have to get going. Thank you for the help, Blue Lace!” Steven shouted as he ran towards the entrance of Little Homeschool.

As he ran, he began seeing that everything around him was fading.

“Uh… What’s going on?!” He said, a bit shaken.

Before he knew it, he was standing in a black void.

“What is this?! Who are you?!” Who’s doing this?!” Steven exclaimed frantically.

He didn’t get an answer, so he covered his eyes and sat down.

He just sat there, waiting for it to be over.

“Steven?” A familiar voice spoke.

He put his head up and saw all of the gems looking down at him.

But more especially, he saw Connie standing in front of him.

“Steven, are you alright?” Asked Connie.

“Yeah yeah, just needed to take a little brain break, that’s all.” Steven stuttered.

“Well, I hope that’s over because we gotta get on the bus like, right now.” Connie blushed.

“Oh! Right, of course! Let’s go!” Steven stammered.

They all boarded the bus.

“Hey steven, you never really told us where we were going for the trip,  
” Little Larimar asked, confused.

“Well, everyone better turn on fun-mode, because we’re going to FUNLAND!” Steven shouts happily.

Connie gasps.

“Steven? Don’t you think this is an.. The idea with an absurd outcome, to be honest?” Connie asks.

“Well, I see it as a good idea!” Steven exclaimed.

“Steven, think about it. All 35 of these gems will not be in our sight all the time. Who knows?! They can get lost, poofed, cracked, or even SHATTERED!” Connie shouts, nervously.

“Relax, Connie. It’ll be all under control.” Steven assured.

“Alrighty then, let’s get to Funland!” Steven shouts.

Everyone cheers happily.

Steven drives off in the bus, heading towards Funland.

“Hey Steven, are we there yet?” Asked Little Larimar.

“Almost, just wa-” Steven stopped.

He was in a black void again. He would try to get out, but this time he couldn’t. He would be sitting down in the same position as he was driving the bus.

“NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!” He screamed in fear.

He felt the steering wheel and grabbed onto it trying to snap out of it.

“GET ME OUT OF HERE!” He cried.

“GET ME OU-” He shouted as he was forcefully shoved forward and blacked out.

He hit the ground forcefully, as he opened his eyes and found himself on the cold hard road.

He looked around and saw a wrecked bus not more than 2 meters behind him.

“Guys?! Connie?! Gems?!” Steven shouted frantically.

He stood up.

“STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I'M COMING! JUST LET ME- AHH!” Steven shouted as he fell down.

His leg was badly severed.

He saw multiple poofed and cracked gems including what seemed to be a lifeless body.

Steven became petrified.

“Is that.. CONNIE?!” Steven exclaimed

“NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!”

He violently sobbed.

“Wait, this CAN’T be happening.” He said in a less sad tone.

“YES, IT WON'T BE HAPPENING,” Steven said, happily.

“HAHA! WHY DID I MISS THIS?! IT CAN'T IT NEVER AND IT WON'T HAPPEN!” Steven shouted manically.

“Yes... YES. YES!” Steven screamed.

He got up without a problem. 

He walked happily towards the wreckage.

He stood over Connie’s body, smiling.

“I’LL SEE YOU ALL ONE THE BUS! IT’S GOING TO BE SUCH A WONDERFUL DAY!”

He snapped his fingers.

***

“Alright, everyone! We’re here!” Steven shouted happily.

He slammed on the breaks as he parked in front of Funland.

“I can’t wait to go taste all 3 flavors of this human food called Cotton Candy!” Shouted Snowflake Obsidian.

“You go get it, girl! Don’t forget to throw it in the recycling bin after you're done!” Steven explains with pleasure.

After everyone gets off the bus, Steven gathers everyone before he lets them go.

“Alright Students, I want you to remember. Do NOT go outside of the safe zone. The safe zone is the entirety of Funland EXCEPT the Roller Coaster. Those attractions are not safe for fragile gems, alright? Remember to always stay with a buddy and do not stray far from where everyone is. I want everyone here to be safe always so we don’t have any unfortunate happenings. Got it?” Steven asks.

“Got it!” Little Larimar says.

“I think it’s pretty clear, Steven.” Blue Lace Agate says.

“If that’s covered, then GO HAVE FUN!” Steven exclaims.

“YAYY!” The gems rush towards all the attractions.

“Heh. Gems. They mature so fast.” Steven sighs.

He feels a hand lightly grab his shoulder.

He already knows who it is.

“Hey, Steven? Can I talk to you for a second?” Connie asks as she blushes.

“Yeah, what’s the Issue?” Steven stutters.

“So uh, look. The reason I asked for another date is..” Connie hesitates.

“I kind of appreciate you more than a friend.” She blurts out.

“What?!” Steven says in shock.

“It’s true, the things you’ve done since we met were beautiful, and I knew that you were always there for me,” Connie explains.

“We’ll talk about this tonight during our second date, alright?” Connie says.

“Al-Alrighty then! I’ll see you when the tripabia- I mean when the trip ends” Steven says, with trouble speaking.

Connie leaves with the gems.

“She obviously has feelings for me,” Steven says.

“She always will” 

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes a mistake while going on his second date with Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (--)
> 
> I present to you, the new chapter of Steven's Deception!
> 
> TW: Death, Mania, Psychosis, and Insanity.

Chapter Three - The Date

“I'd rather be tall”

“I'd rather be smart”

“I'd rather be sure you know I care”

“Wherever you go”

“Whatever you start”

“I'd rather be sure you know I'm there”

“I'd rather always be a part of whatever you do”

“I'd rather be me with you” 

Steven sang in the shower using a shower brush as a microphone.

“Obviously, I still got that beautiful voice.” Steven boasted.

“But will it ever be enough to actually get Connie to marry me? Of course, it will be.” Steven continued boasting.

He then continued singing.

“Wherever we go”

“I already trust”

“I'd know what to do if it were us”

“I'd know what to say”

“I'd know how to be”

“I'd know your entire syllabus”

“I can't think of any other thing in the world I would rather do”

“If I could be”

“I'd rather be me with you”

He got out of the shower, happily humming his proposal song.

“Twice maybe? Three times? Who knows?” He said to himself looking at the mirror with a smirk.

“I know because I do.” He chuckled and winked at his reflection.

He’d exit the bathroom, going into the living room.

“Steven! You never shower this early, what’s the occasion?” Pearl asks, looking up from her phone.

“I am going to have another beautiful date with my beloved Connie,” Steven replies feeling pretty darn excited.

“I already have your wedding planned in about 456 different timelines,” Garnet explained.

“Do any of those include a person named Connie?” Steven asks, slyly.

“All of them.” Garnet chuckles.

“Then the future is indeed bright, I’ll see all of you guys later tonight, I’m going to get dressed and head over to the lighthouse,” Steven says as he goes upstairs, a happy little skip in his step.

He’d enter his room, and he’d put on his best formal clothes he could find.

Lion suddenly warped into his room in a blink of an eye.

“Hey Lion! Do you think this suit fits me for the date?” Steven asks.

Lion roars in disapproval, rolling his eyes.

Steven got mad quickly, mostly because of the eye roll.

“WELL... WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK?! I THINK IT LOOKS WONDERFUL!” Steven shouted.

His rage kept on burning inside him like a furnace, glaring angrily at Lion.

Hopeful that he would stop and leave him alone.

Lion didn’t seem to care and continued to roar in disapproval.

“SHUT UP! BE QUIET JUST STOP IT! IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING GOOD TO SAY THEN JUST… GET OUT!”

He’d give Lion a blow to the nose, throwing him into the wall at high speeds, and making him pass out. 

Steven gasped and ran over to the hole in the wall looking down. 

Lion was just laying there with eyes shut, almost like he’s sleeping. 

“Oh no..” Steven said to himself.

“LION?!” He’d shout.

The gems downstairs would hear the shriek and start to rush upstairs, already acknowledging the fact that a loud thump was heard throughout the entire temple because of Steven violently slamming a lion into a concrete wall.

He’d try to snap his fingers, but something was preventing him from doing it.

“WHY CAN’T I SNAP THEM?!” Steven shouts dreadfully.

His hands, they felt...unusually tired.

But why was it that way? He stared at the hand to figure out what’s wrong with it.

He was so focused on being worried he didn’t notice the other crystal gems arriving in his room.

“S-Steven, what happened here!?” Pearl said, obviously perturbed due to a passed-out lion on the floor.

“Steven, what the heck?! You hurt your own LION?!” Amethyst yelled.

“BE QUIET!” Steven shrieks, and puts up a wall against them.

The wall completely divided the space between Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven.

“Steven, PUT DOWN THIS WALL. WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU.” Garnet yells, firmly.

He looked up, clenching his fists tightly.

Why can’t they just all listen to him?

“LISTEN TO ME! I NEED YOU TO GET OUT NOW. HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS START MINDING YOUR OWN BUSINESS?!” Steven shot back at Garnet.

Garnet was shocked for a second or two. Steven had never talked like this towards them before.

“STEVEN YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND! DROP THIS BEHAVIOR NOW. YOU ALREADY HURT YOUR LION.” 

Yeah, of course, she would say that.

Tears are starting to leave his eyes already out of frustration and anger.

He decided to spill some of his feelings out, maybe that will help.

“YOU KNOW WHAT, I’M TIRED OF YOU GUYS ALWAYS BUTTING INTO MY BUSINESS AND CARING ABOUT ME! Yeah, yeah I know you raising me n’ all-- “

He is already starting to feel better by this continuous trash talk in front of them not caring what the others felt.

“ --but don’t you think I deserve some privacy? Like you guys barely leave me alone now and don’t let me go on missions much. I'm NOT A KID ANYMORE, I'm NOT! I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD NOW! SO I SAY THIS AGAIN, LEAVE ME ALONE! “

Silence spread throughout the room and for a moment, it seemed like everything was frozen.

He didn’t want to see them anymore. Tries to snap again but his hand still felt weak, so it never connected.

“Please, just get out... OF MY ROOM!” Steven yelled while flashing pink.

His violent screech shattered the windows and walls, created a shockwave that blew away his bed and most of his room, and made a bit of the roof cave in.

All of them looked rather shocked by the sudden wave outburst.

“Steven…” Garnet says, stepping towards Steven, “It’s alright. Just take a deep breath-” 

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Steven Shouts.

“Steven Please-”

“NO! GET AWAY NOW!” He screams.

He books it for the sliding door and manages to jump off the railing and into the sand.

He runs towards the mountain, with the voices of the gems fading behind him.

“STEVEN- WAIT!” Pearl screams. 

Steven doesn’t care.

He runs up the mountain, and finally arrives at the entrance of the lighthouse.

He goes up, to find Connie sitting down on the picnic mat that Steven had from the previous date.

He gazed at her beautiful dress. 

Connie has on a blue sparkly knee-high dress, navy blue flats, and purple clip-on petunia in her hair.

She sees Steven run up with his fancy black suit and she smirks as if hiding she’s something.

She quickly replaces it with a bright smile and she would say to him, standing up.

“Oh, there you are! I was beginning to think you would never make it.“

He would hug her and reply over her shoulder.

“Of course I would. Why would I want to miss out on a date with the loveliest lady in the world?“ 

She giggled and let go, her cheeks a nice strawberry red.

Connie sit’s down on the picnic blanket still blushing, a basket in the middle of it all.

The gem hybrid would sit down in front of her and open the basket, revealing some food and two cans of soda inside.

Steven takes out a sandwich and one of the cans not saying anything else yet.

His girlfriend obviously noticed how distracted he looked and said, pulling a can out from the basket.

“Steven are you okay? Anything happened while you were coming here?” Connie asked.

Rubs the back of his neck and replies not wanting to talk about it. 

“I-It’s nothing. Just some gem issues.” Stammered Steven.  
She kept on pressing on, obviously concerned about him.

“Are you sure? You look stressed.“ Connie asked, worried.

“I said I am fine.“

“Alright then.“

They were in silence for a little bit, just drinking soda and eating sandwiches.

Wanting to lighten the mood he decided to crack a joke.

“ Hey, Connie. What’s worse than finding a worm in your apple? 

“I dunno, what? “ Connie asked.

“ Finding half a worm in your apple. “She laughed loudly, slapping her knee because of how funny that sounded to her.

“Oh man, that joke sounded so great. You’re so funny…” 

He smiled and giggled, feeling his face flush red.  
“I-I just thought of that off the top of my head. It isn’t that great. “ Steven stammered.  
“If it wasn’t great then I wouldn’t have laughed you silly goose!” Connie said.

She leaned over and booped his nose in a playful manner, still amused by that joke.

Steven suddenly got an idea and pulled out a phone from his jean pocket.

Ignoring Connie’s stare of curiosity he went on YouTube and selected the first video on his recommendations list.

‘Can’t Hold Me’ by Emily King.

He put his phone on the ground and then stood up, holding out his right hand to her.

“Dance with me, my princess.”

Connie blinked up at the outstretched hand, thinking about it.

After a bit of suspenseful silence, she nodded and grabbed it, Steven pulling her up to her feet.

Together they just danced not saying anything, just listening to the music and twirling around tango-style having a great time.

“ Heh heh, this is fun. You know what… “

He would push her into the wall and kiss her right on the lips.

Connie was taken aback by this and just let his tongue explore around, now blushing an even brighter red.

After a minute or two, he pulled away, smirking in victory as he saw Connie had star-shaped pupils and her mouth gaped open.

Licking his lips he still pressed her onto the wall debating in his head if he should continue. 

Unknownst to him, he had this kind of worried look on his face, maybe this experience will spiral into something he doesn’t want at all.

Connie looked at him up and down noticing his worried looks putting on a sorrowful, almost innocent face.

" I don’t feel like you're being honest with me. Please just tell me what’s going on, like a real man. You had the courage to pull me in for a kiss, you should have the courage to tell me what’s going on.” Connie said, confused.

He balls his hands into fists once again growing mad fast.

He decided to lash out again despite how it hurt others.

“STEVEN, TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG NOW. YOU AREN’T LIKE THIS.” Connie shouts.

“BE QUIET, CONNIE. WE CAME HERE TO HAVE A PASSIONATE DATE, NOT A FIGHT.”

“I DON'T CARE! YOU AREN'T WELL AND THIS CLEARLY SHOWS SO! SO EITHER YOU TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON OR I’M LEAVING.” Connie screeched at Steven.

This immediately triggered Steven’s rage.

He’d notice the open door to the balcony and pushed her out.

He grabbed her down against the fence, with a furious look on his face.

He smirked.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T LISTEN TO--”  
Grabs by the front of her dress mid-sentence lifting her up into the air.  
“--WHAT THEY'RE TOLD TO DO. I TRIED TO BE NICE WITH YOU, BUT CLEARLY, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO LISTEN. THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE.” 

“STEVEN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Bringing you to where you belong.” He said as he flashed pink.  
He then tossed her off the lighthouse out of rage.  
Steven just stood there for a few minutes huffing as Connie just screamed the entire way down.

After a while, the cries faded away into nothing, and now can only hear his own breath.

"No. This isn’t real. It is not going to be real." He started giggling for some reason. Giggling quickly turning into outrageous laughter.

Raises up his hand and snaps, and for a minute he was falling at high speeds, what happened to the Lighthouse?

It then reappeared and he landed face-first on one of the steps. He stands up slowly, the pain of his face not bothering him much. But oh boy is Connie really….

“Heh.”

“HA.”

“HAHAHAHA” Steven began to laugh maniacally.

His laughter begins to turn into painful sobbing.

“

He stomped in the beach house, slamming the door behind him. Jacket sleeves ripped short, one of his sandals missing, and there's a fabric tear on his left leg. Kinda took it out on the clothes after that accidental murder of Connie, so much fuming right now.

Cannot believe that she had the audacity to actually be concerned about him after that kiss. Couldn’t she tell that he is fine!? Accidentally runs into Garnet and backs up a little bit but she stood there with arms crossed, still as a statue. There was also a sleeping lion on the couch with a cast around his bottom right leg.

This can’t be good. Can see his reflection in Garnet’s visors. He should have felt afraid of some sort of punishment right then, but all he can feel now is anger. Angry at everybody.

“Steven, I am upset at you now. You should be ashamed rioting like that, you ought to tell us what is going on with you. You aren’t acting normal.”

“I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP SEVERAL TIMES! GRR, WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LISTEN???”

“We are your family. We have the right to ask you what’s going on with you.” Garnet said.

“NO!” Steven yells. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” Garnet steps closer, their hand outstretched, a shiny sapphire rested in their palm. 

“GO!” He picked up a rod that fell from the ceiling and held it in front of himself, creating a wall between him and Garnet. 

“No. I need to help you. Come here, Steven-” Garnet steps closer once again, and Steven thrusts the rod towards them, closing his eyes.  
Steven slowly opens his eyes and drops the rod. Garnet’s sapphire was shattered into pieces. Garnet looked up, shocked. A bright white light separates Ruby from Sapphire’s shattered gem.

“Sapphire…?” Ruby cries, picking up the pieces of their gem and trying to shove them together. “S-Sapphire? Are you still there?” A tear drops from their eye.  
Ruby raises her hand to her face to reveal that her gem, too, is shattered. Meeting Steven’s gaze one last time, horror on their face, Ruby faded into three gem shards which promptly fell on the floor.  
“No. No, no, no, no, no!” Steven mumbles. He snaps his fingers with his tired hands, but the house doesn’t reappear. Instead, an intimidating storm rolls in from above, thunder clearly audible from outside. Steven rushes past the doorway and runs outside, taking quick breaths all the way.

TV-style black and white static flashes on the sides of buildings, the inside of windows, the clouds, and everything. Like the world was falling apart.

“Oh no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (--)
> 
> Sorry for the delay! This was one of our hardest to make chapters yet, and we're so happy to finally have it out!>


End file.
